Current image-forming devices exist in a variety of different configurations. Examples of current image-forming devices include printers and copiers. A detailed discussion of one conventionally known image-forming device is provided in the HP Laser Jet 4100 Service Manual, the first edition of which was published in April 2001 by the Hewlett-Packard Company, the full disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Conventional image-forming devices form an image by applying toner to a medium such as paper and fusing the toner onto the paper. One known toner generally comprises a mix of polymers, magnetite, charging agents, flow agents, and pigments or dyes. The toner is typically supplied from a removable cartridge.
Conventional image-forming devices generally create an image upon a medium such as paper by initially creating a uniform negative charge on the surface of a photosensitive drum. A latent image is then formed on the photosensitive drum by modulating laser beams or other light on the photosensitive drum. The latent image on the photosensitive drum is changed to a visual image by the toner that is itself charged and is applied by a developer roller. The visual image created by the toner on the photosensitive drum is transferred to the medium by a transfer charging roller. Thereafter, the transferred toner is fused with heat and pressure to form a permanent image on the medium.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an image-forming device includes a photosensitive drum, a toner chamber having an interior cavity and at least one toner charge applying member between the drum and the chamber. The at least one charge applying member is configured to apply an electrical charge to toner particles in the cavity. The cavity is adjustable.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cartridge of use as part of an image-forming device includes a toner chamber having an adjustable interior cavity containing an electrically chargeable toner.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for forming an image using toner includes supplying toner from an internal cavity of a chamber to a photosensitive drum, adjusting the cavity and depositing the toner on the photosensitive drum onto a medium.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an image-forming system includes a photosensitive drum, a toner chamber having an interior cavity for containing toner, means for charging toner within the toner chamber and means for adjusting the interior cavity.